Drarry karaoke
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: After the battle of hogwarts, Draco Malfoy sings a song to his crush, Harry Potter, how will said boy react to this?


**This story takes place after the battle of Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter will fanilayy get together! This a one-shot, it's my first story so I hope you like it!**

After the final battle of Hogwarts, headmistress Mcgonagall thought it would be a good idea to have some more fun in the castle, so since then every Friday night there was something in the great hall, this night, karaoke. Almost everyone was going, even though everyone was going would have to sing at least one song, if not more. It was sure going to be a fun night. When Harry walked in to the great hall, his eyes widened, instead of the usual four tables, there was a large podium, and there was enough room for every student to dance. Mcgonagall walked to the stage and started talking to the students "Welcome lady's and gentleman on tonights event, which will be as you all know karaoke, it will work like this, I will cast a spell which will chose one of you, and you will have to come up to the stage, and start singing. The spell will find the perfect song for you to sing. There will be no laughing at each other, no matter how bad someone may sing."

She casted the spell, which landed on Draco Malfoy, who simply walked on to the stage, confidential as always. He was beautiful, no matter how you looked at him, he would always be beautiful, but he would never realize I fancied him that way, because he hates me of course.

When Draco stood on the stage, the music started playing and I looked surprised, I knew this song.

"_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say,Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face._"

His showed a little surprise when he realized which song this was, clearly he knew it too, but for who would he be singing this? Draco started dancing a little, now that everyone was focusing on him, he was obviously giving them a show.

"_There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down, but I know, life would suck without you."_

I looked at him, his eyes were focusing on me, but no one else seemed to notice, I smiled.

"_At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole but I love you, and you make me so mad I ask myself, Why I'm still here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known, but I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be..."_

I shivered, he just kept looking at me, with those stunning silver eyes. Without noticing, I started singing along, I was not the only one, but everyone still started looking at me.

"**_True love true love It must be true love Nothing else can break my heart like true love True love, it must be true love No one else can break my heart like you._**"

Once I realized what I was doing, I stopped immediately, I was just as surprised as everyone else. But Draco just smiled at me, and motioned his hand, as saying I should come. I looked at him in surprise, and walked over to him. He grabbed my hand and looked at me

"**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings Just once please try no to be so mean Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E Come on i'll say it slowly (Romance) You can do it babe**"

I sang it alone, but now we just continued to sing together.

"**_At the same time, I wanna hug you I wanna wrap my hands around your neck You're an asshole but I love you And you make me so mad I ask myself Why I'm still here, oh where could I go You're the only love I've ever known But I hate you I really hate you, so much I think it must be  
><em>********_True love true love It must be true love Nothing else can break my heart like true love True love, it must be true love No one else can break my heart like you Why do you rub me up the wrong way Why do you say the things that you say Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be But without you i'm incomplete I think it must true love true love It must be true love Nothing else can break my heart like true love True love, it must be true love No one else can break my heart like you, like you  
>No one else can break my heart like you<em>**"

Everyone was silent, looking in awe at us, two rivals, singing that they love each other and I could not help but smile, smile at the wonderful boy in front of me, who smiled back with a beautiful smile. He silently whispered "I really do you love though" I blushed, he really loved me "I love you too", then we both leaned in, forgetting we were still on the stage, with everyone looking at us, it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was the boy I had been in love with for so long, and the fact that I finally got to kiss said boy. At the moment our lips brushed against each other, it was like we were the only people on earth, it was perfect. I felt his hands on my neck, pulling me close to him. I moved my tongue over his lips, asking for entrance which he gave immediately, he caressed my tongue with his and bit softly on my bottom lip. Our tongues started battling for dominance, and after a short time I couldn't help but let out a soft moan, when we pulled away, all I could see were those stunning shining silver eyes, his beautiful smile. The whispers started, people who couldn't believe this was actually happening, disappointed girls ("The two hottest boys in school, fall for each other?!"), and some people who thought it was just disgusting, but I couldn't care less about everyone else in the room, the only thing that mattered, was the fact that I could finally call Draco Malfoy, the boy I had been in love with for a while now, my boyfriend.

**Authors Note: So, what did you think? It's my first story I publish on here, so I'm curious to your opinions! Please leave a review after you've read this.**


End file.
